


(hell could freeze) over now

by song_of_staying



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, F/M, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_staying/pseuds/song_of_staying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I had a soul myself, you know, until I sold it to Father.</i><br/>Incubus/priest AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(hell could freeze) over now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for laureljupiter, ages ago.
> 
> Title is from Hell Could Freeze - Rudimental Ft: Angel Haze.

"I've never lain with a priest before," Jaime said, his mouth still full of blood. Ser Brienne was tied beside him, her collar soaked in blood and mud. If she could hear him, she didn't acknowledge his joke.

Vargo's boot landed in Jaime's gut and the shock of it made him vomit. His father's inquisitors had never had a sense of humor.

* * *

Jaime did not look like an incubus. He had no horns or enticing tattoos, he wasn't particularly imposing or particularly graceful. He did not have feathers or claws or a mane. He couldn't walk as smoothly as Cersei did, or talk as smoothly as Tyrion.

But when he smiled, his eyes shone green and his face stayed unlined. His teeth were just a little pointed. When they saw, people would turn away from him, recoil from his ugly perfection.

Before the blessed blade took his hand, Jaime used to smile all the time.

* * *

"My lady mother was a mortal with a soul. I had a soul myself, you know, until I sold it to Father."

Ser Brienne watched him with a wary stillness, not yet sure she could trust him. She did not know - and would not believe - that he'd decided never to lie to her. Her hair and her collar shone in the sunlight.

"What did you sell it for?" she asked.

"Beauty everlasting, and my brother's well-being. A lie and a trap. _You_ know how Father sets up his deals."

She was disgusted, again, though perhaps this time it wasn't with him.

* * *

Brienne of Tarth was not a confessor, and so Jaime could tell her the truth without being scalded.

"He let us carry them," he said one night, when she was already half-asleep.

"Carry what?"

"Our souls. So long as he owned them, Father didn't care where they were kept. If "

She said nothing, and he thought she'd fallen asleep, until she asked, "Where is your soul now?"

"I gave it to Cersei, for safekeeping. I don't know where she put it. It's soaking in the sewers of King's Landing, for all I know."

"Would you like to have it back?"

Jaime was silent for a long time. At last, he shook his head. "I've always done better without it," he said, and his hand found hers in the dark.

* * *

Mortal souls did not have colours, but they shone with a warmth that all cold creatures sought. Jaime liked to spy on the dance of souls, flickering like the tongues of a flame, or twirling like a breeze.

But Brienne's soul was solid, immobile, and it shone white-hot and sharp. Jaime knew it would scorch him to touch it, but, once she'd allowed him to see it, he could not stay away.

* * *

"Don't tease me, wench," he panted, "I can still change my mind and take your soul." The joke was to keep him from coming apart under her rough, careful hands.

She looked down at him.

"No, you can't," she said, and Jaime surrendered.


End file.
